Fact or Fiction
by earthbender068
Summary: can genma get sakura to see he's what she's been searching for? for princessyuri1! genmaxsakura, mention of kibaxnaruto. one shot.


wow, i've posted three one shots in one day. that makes me feel amazing, and tired. so this is a genmaxsakura story for princesssayuri1. the one piece that isn't sex filled, but a little fluffy. i'm not sure which of the one shots i've done was the hardest, but i feel a little better having tackled characters i haven't written before. oh btw there's a slight mention of some boy lovin in here....yaoi for those of you who don't know. but not any that would effect the story line.

i hope you guys enjoy this. we are off to see Christmas lights!

* * *

**Fact or Fiction.**

Sakura Haruno tapped her finger on the top of the desk in frustration. Pink eyebrows knitted together emphasizing her mood.

"Stupid girl," she mumble to no one, since the floor of the hospital was empty at ten thirty in the evening.

Visiting hours had ended, and the young woman would be able to leave from her appointed shift in less than thirty minutes. For most twenty year olds, a Saturday night should be full of fun. She was the exception to that rule at least for the time being. The pink haired girl was without a boyfriend currently and readily volunteered for the suckish time schedule. Just like every other time in her life when she was lonely. Replacing the company of another with work. Better to brood in the hospital earning a little bit of extra money, than feeling sorry for herself at home alone.

Ino pointed out constantly that Sakura chose to be alone. There were plenty of great available guys out there if Sakura stopped being so picky. It was easy for the blonde hair, blue eyed, beauty to say such a thing. Guys had no problem tossing themselves at Sakura's best friend's feet. And not just the loser guys that Sakura wound up with, but real honest good men. Despite all the wooing in the world, Ino's heart belonged to her ever faithful teammate Akamichi Chouji.

Where did that leave Sakura? Alone for a majority of the time. None of the guys who were interested in Ino had any desire to go out with Sakura. She'd heard the comments, 'Oh hime's flat chested friend.' Including, 'The girl that hangs out with all the men,' and 'The strong chic?' Or her personal favorite, 'The one Uchiha left on that bench.' Which was fine with her because if they were going to be picky so would she. Even if this was the fifth Saturday in a row she had worked, she would not give int to the old adage of, 'beggars can't be choosy.'

She knew exactly what she wanted in a man, and aside from developing a secret potion to create him, Sakura was doomed to sit here for eternity. Her perfect guy was out there. He existed she was sure of it. He was tall, smart, funny, brave, loyal, and handsome. His heart would beat only to please her and they would live happily ever after. This was the man who Sakura loved. If only she could get him from the pages of her romance novels to real life, Sakura would be complete.

"Again with that book," a voice asked.

Sakura huffed at the intrusion, knowing the brunette haired man was only trying to get a rise out of her.

"Yes, this book again," she murmured. Her slender and dangerous fingers tossed her hair back over her shoulder. Without looking up form the desk, she continued reading.

"You've read that at least four times in the last six months," he pointed out leaning onto the counter.

"Genma, do you need something?" Sakura's voice was curt and to the point. The book slammed on the counter. Her lips set firm and her green eyes giving him an icy stare.

The jounin removed the senbon from his mouth to point at her, "Kakashi sent me in his place. You get off in thirty right?"

"Why does every male that I know seem to think I'm completely useless." Sakura huffed. Picking the book up once more, she shoved it in her bag. "I happen to be a jounin, just like the rest of you!"

A string of curse words continued, under her breath while she gathered her things.

"It's call being a gentleman. Your lovey dovey books should have taught you that," he retorted. The brunette loved seeing Sakura worked up over things. She got so animated, and it made him want to agitate her even more. Over the past few years, he came to know her from working in the hokage's tower. Within the last year, his opinion of the girl had changed drastically.

No longer a girl, she had blossomed into a fine woman. Cultured, strong, smart, funny, and honest, she was exactly what he wanted. The problem was she was young. Not age wise, but in what she wanted in a relationship. The guys she choose were stupid twenty year olds, who were interested in more casual relationships, where as Sakura desperately craved a lasting love. Though the numeric portion of their ages did concern him and rocked his confidence just a little.

She was twenty to his thirty-four. How well would that go over with her parents, friends, or teammates? The two eldest members of her cell weren't stupid and could see the long glances he gave her. Kakashi in a father like manner gave his blessing of the couple, which Yamato followed suit. Genma would be patient with her. Waiting for her to realize that she needed someone older. For now he made his way into her heart as a friend.

"Whatever," she grumbled. Picking up the clipboard, she came out from behind the counter. "Don't touch anything."

He grinned and hopped behind the counter. Part of him wanted to pull out her beloved vampire/wolf book and write obscene messages in it, but he was sure she'd never believe Naruto did it. After completing her rounds, Sakura waited for her replacement, Dai to relieve her.

The two walked in a comfortable silence toward her apartment. A grumble from her stomach, caused Genma to pull her toward the restaurant district with very little protest.

Sitting down to have a bowl of ramen, Sakura felt the weight of her twelve hour shift. The stand was crowded with the sounds of the evening filling the air.

"I'm not that boring," he looked at the woman, while he broke his chopsticks.

"No, it's not you. Naruto was over until two last night, complaining about some fight he had with Kiba. Then Kiba decided to show up and explain his side of the story. Those idiots didn't leave until four." Sakura fought back a yawn.

"Why didn't you kick their asses out?" Genma asked before lifting food up to this mouth.

"It was easier just to listen to them bitch, rather than here them whine when I told them to get out." Sakura broke her chopsticks, to calm her noisy belly. The scent of the food made her realize just how hungry she was.

"I guess I can't argue with you there."

"Excuse me," a voice said to the pair.

Sakura turned to face the make voice that spoke.

"Ren, hi," she smiled. A small bubble turned over in her stomach. Ren wasn't a shinobi, but a weapon maker. A little taller than Sakura, he had a nice build from working with iron everyday. The dark hair on his head was messy enough to look cool, and his red eyes stood out against his tan skin.

Sakura had dinner with him a month ago, and made the mistake of sleeping with him, but he never called after that.

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind me walking home with you," he offered. The dark hair hung over his red eyes. A small blush covered his face.

"How do you know we aren't here together," the jounin snarled at the man. Although he was fully aware that Ren knew he was only a friend. Genma didn't like this at all. "She's a shinobi and quite capable of walking herself home."

The jounin was thankful Sakura's glare could not kill, because she was fuming from the other side of the table.

"It's called being a gentleman," she retorted. Turning to Ren, she stood. "I think I'm full now, so we can leave."

She pulled money from her wallet and left it on the table.

Genma knew it was his jealousy that made him speak out like that, but he couldn't help it. The woman was secretly heartbroken when he didn't call her after the dinner month earlier. Here he was about to do it again, and Sakura willingly to allow it.

The jounin waited for the weapons master to leave and knocked on her door.

"What is your problem," she shouted having read his chakra before he knocked. She opened the door enough to allow herself to see him.

Genma pushed his way into her apartment, to the small living room.

"You're just going to let him ease his way back in?" Genma asked. Although he wasn't as loud as Sakura, his voice carried over the apartment.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she snapped back The door slammed, shaking the pictures on her wall.

"You're my friend, Sakura! Why wouldn't I care what happens to you?" He circled around the table to face her.

"I can handle this. I've always been able to!" Sakura back away from him. There was something about his stance that made her nervous.

"Really, Sakura? It's the same every time! Every time you expect something out of these losers that you'll never get," his voice went up a notch in volume. His dark eyes focused on her.

"You don't know what I want," she defended. Her arms crossed her chest. She was sure the expression in Genma's eyes was different than normal.

"I don't, do I? I've watched you pour through those stupid romance novels, misty eyed and panting for a man just like one of those, but in the real world, you couldn't spot one if they hit you upside the head!" Genma continued to pace in front of her. "You only want these assholes that are going to keep hurting you!

"This time could be different!" Sakura shouted. Her tiny fists clenched. How dare he? He didn't know anything about Ren. The man made promises to her in their short walk to her apartment. He declared how much he missed her and didn't want to live without her. Sakura felt his sincerity, and Genma was here to ruin everything.

"It's never going to be different. You chose guys who have no clue how to cherish you," he shot back. Taking a slow step forward. "They have no idea how to love you or protect you! They don't treat you like the jewel you are! They fuck you and leave, and I'm starting to wonder if that's the kind of guy you really desire! Uchiha, Gyo, Matamaru, Heichi, all of them you let use you, as if you weren't anything or anyone!"

Sakura swallowed hard and fire crept over her skin. "Get out! Get the hell out!"

Genma knew he'd crossed the line when he spoke of the other guys, especially Uchiha, but he needed to plant the seed of thought in her mind. Maybe with a little luck she'd understand soon. For now, he left slamming the door with his exit.

For a week Sakura avoided Genma like the plague. She had settled into a small relationship with Ren. Vowing to take it slow, she did her best to keep from sleeping with him. Two weeks into it, she relented, spending not just one night, but two at his place.

Her grumpy mood was felt by all, more specifically her team.

"Sakura chan, what's your problem," her blonde teammate asked, rubbing his shoulder. He sat down in the grass of the training area. Clouds passed over the intense sun that was beating down on the pair. "Who pissed in your corn flakes."

"If you must know, Genma." Sakura spat and joined her friend on the soft spot of land. Sakura proceeded to tell Naruto of their argument while she healed his wounds.

"So maybe he's right?" Naruto suggested. He winced as the chakra pierced into his skin. "What the hell was that for? I disagree with you, and hurt me?"

"Yeah," she plopped back on her bottom.

"Listen Sakura chan," he continued, headstrong as always. "I'm not taking sides, but you haven't been happy in any of the relationships you've had. Maybe Genma is right. Sasuke, as much as I hate to admit, was an ass when it came to love, and it's probably messed your head up."

Green eyes rolled at the words he spoke. Naruto wouldn't stop she knew until he got his point across.

"Maybe you should be looking right in front of you when it comes to someone to love." Naruto pointed out. "Maybe, just maybe, Genma is trying to make you see himself. He may be older, but he's already done all the stupid stuff guys our age do. He knows how to treat you."

Sakura scoffed at that statement. "What? Naruto I think I may have hit your head too hard."

"Sakura chan, think about it. Why, would Genma care so much?" Naruto laid back to stare off into the sky. "Why wouldn't he be a good man for you? He's everything I'd wish for you to have."

The words her blonde friend spoke floated in her head. How would that be? Genma was always there for her. When she moved, had boyfriend troubles, or was freaked out by a B rated horror movie. It was Genma who held her hand, opened doors for her, or sent lunch to her on her shifts at the hospital. All this time, was he trying to woo her. Was she so dense, she couldn't see it? Was she so set on being miserable, she would never be happy?

Shaking the thoughts away, she stood. "I've got to go. I've got plans with Ren tonight."

"Mhm, think about what I said, Sakura chan. I want you to be happy," he shouted to her disappearing form.

Determined to not fade in the back ground, Genma knocked on the kunoichi's door at one am. Drinking with Kakashi, Iruka, and Yamato might not have been one of his best ideas, but the liquid courage had pushed him to her stoop. Years of training alerted him to the sobbing on the other side, and it had a sobering effect. Sliding the spare key from above her door, he rushed into the room.

"Sakura," he called. The room was dark, with the exception of the moon shining in the large picture window.

The small frame looked up at him from her spot on the couch. Quickly, he went to her. The expression was one he was familiar with.

"What happened?" Genma asked. It was a cruel question, but one that needed to be spoken. How could he know whether or not he needed to kick Ren's ass if he didn't know the details.

"You know what happened," she answered between sobs. "But it's good to know it's him and not me."

He scooped up her small frame and placed her in his lap. Sushing her, he stroked her hair.

"It's never you, Sakura, don't forget that." Genma spoke into her hair. Anger welled up in him to go pound that Ren bastard into the ground. However comforting her was more important.

Sakura cried until she slipped into a deep sleep. Sunlight broke into her bedroom window. Blinking at the intrusion, she realized she was alone in her bed. Her heart was disappointed that once more she was alone. For the remainder of the day, she spent it in the bed. Trying to figure out with her heart really wanted. More than once she revisited the conversation with Naruto. Which caused her to reflect on her past with Genma.

The sun faded into the night, and she finally stepped from her bedroom. Changing, then leaving she set out for the jounin's apartment.

Knocking on the door there was no answer. Sliding down the wall she sat and waited for him. Minutes turned into hours before he stumbled to the door, with a blonde on his arm.

The woman eyed Sakura up and down.

"You're out, it's late. Go home." Genma asked with a raised brow. He attempted to open the door twice, before getting the key in correctly. The blonde walked into the apartment, twisting her hips for an added effect.

"I need to talk to you," she pushed up onto her feet. Stiff legs screamed as blood started to circulate. "Can I come in?"

"Suit yourself," he answered. Once inside the apartment, he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Bedroom's that way," he spoke to the woman.

"Don't waste too much time here," she purred, walking into the direction he mention.

"What do you want?" Genma's voice was cold, much like the one he used when facing an enemy.

"I came to thank you for last night," she started. Shuffling her feet, she waited for his response.

"Yeah, no problem," he retorted. He needed to get her out of there. Her being there jeopardized his attempt to distance himself from her. "Look I can't be around you any more. I'm too old to hang out with your crowd."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. Just when she'd made up her mind and heart about who she needed in her life, he was trying to push her away.

"What?" Sakura gasped. Her eyes blinking back tears.

"Listen you've got you life, and I can't watch you make mistakes anymore. It hurts too much." Genma confessed.

"It won't anymore I promise," she quickly replied. She stepped toward him. "Please, don't leave me."

"I'm just a friend Sakura. You have enough friends," he stepped back. The alcohol was wearing off, and the scent of Sakura was taking over his brain.

"I need you," she pleaded, moving closer. "I realize you have been what I've been searching for. All this time, it's been you. Someone to love me, protect me, cherish me."

"Stop, Sakura. If you say these words, and don't mean them." Genma was currently backing into his kitchen, ending up against the counter.

"I do mean them," she smiled softly. Out of curiosity, she leaned her body against his. Petite hands, extended to caress his face. Standing on her tip toes, she press her lips softly to his. The strong taste of alcohol tingled her mouth, but she ran her tongue against his lips.

Genma's control snapped, and his arms snaked around her waist, lifting her off the ground, slightly. The pair released their passion, and Sakura felt her body begin to overheat. No other man made her feel this way, or ignited such desire in her.

"Sakura," he breathed into her ear. "Do you know how long I've wanted to hold you like this?"

"I'm sorry for making you wait," she panted, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"After tonight, you'll never need those romance novels again. I will be every man you could ever need." Genma promised crashing his lips to hers again.

In his bedroom, a poof sounded, as Naruto changed from his Sexy No Jutsu form. he was fully prepare to push the jounin into Sakura's arms at all costs. This time it seemed Sakura took matters into her own hands. Slowly the blonde sneaked out of the apartment. Kiba leaned against the railing, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah babe, she's more than ok." Naruto grinned interlacing his hand in the Inuzuka's. "Now let's go before those canine senses, let you smell or hear something you really don't want to."

* * *

ok, so how was that? i hope you enjoyed it. naruto can't help but play matchmaker for his sakura chan.

what's next for me? well, let's see i have one more one shot to do, and it's a shinoxsakura! awh back to familiar territory. also i need to update hime again, and i've got my first multi-chapter yaoi story in the works...that will be a narutoxkiba pairing.

but before all that, i need to do some Christmas shopping!

review if you want!

terri

princesssayuri1 i hope i lived up to your expectations!


End file.
